Transformers and the Feabots
by bookwormgirl1016
Summary: Sara is no ordinary girl. She is in fact, a cybertrionian feabot named Arianna. Due to a gruesome war, her dad, Optimus Prime, had sent her to Earth where she would be safe. Unfortunately, not even a prime can tell the future.


**Prologue**

Cybertron had a variety of different races. The most common race were giant robots who transform into either a ground vehicle, or a flying aircraft. There were those who could be as short as five feet, sometimes less. They were called minibots. There where many other forms, seekers, dinobots, and predacons just to name a few. The most rare was the feabot. A feabot was not your typical cybertronian. Like most cybertronians, they had two alt modes. One is your typical bipedal robot form, the other was unusual for a planet of robots, it was similar to a human with fairy wings. Covering their frame was a thick silicone layer that looked and felt like skin. Among the feabots, there are were different types. One kind, which was the most common, was just your average feabot. Most feabots were kind, gentle and some would say pure. Some cybertronian even considered them to be Cybertronian's angels.

They were mostly well born or had two feabot parents. In the beginning, they were the only kind, that is until Megatronus Prime had betrayed his fellow primus.

Ever since then, it was decided that a new prime had to merge with a feabot, as it was believed that they would keep the prime from corruption. One such feabot by the name of Flickwing was chosen to be the mate for Optimus Prime when Orion Pax was chosen.

Flickwing was hiding in a bunker with her new spark, a feabot much like her, named Arianna. Outside, the war was raging. Suddenly the door burst open and in walked Megatron, who was being followed by Starscream. Flickwing put little Arianna in a crib before she turned and looked at Megatron, keeping herself between him and her sparkling.

"Megatron, please stop this. We were close friends. Please end this, if not for me, for Arianna." The faebot begged.

"It is far too late for that. I suggest you take your daughter and leave Cybertron." he said.  
Flickwing opened her mouth to speak when a shot that came from behind Megatron, hit her in the chest, and left a huge gaping hole. Megatron turned and glared behind him at Starscream, who had fired the shot.

The feabot had collapsed as her spark joined the allspark. Just then, Optimus barged in along with Bumblebee and Jazz. The prime saw his dead mate laying on the floor. Bumblebee and Jazz aimed their weapons at the decepticons.

"No!" cried out the prime as he ran to protect his new spark, positioning himself between her and Megatron, his gun aimed at Megatron's spark.

"You better send your daughter away, or she will be next." Megatron said before looking at Starscream. "Follow me." he then transformed and flew off, followed by Starscream.  
Once they left, Bumblebee and Jazz lowered their weapons and looked at their leader.

Optimus scooped up his young daughter, who at this point was wailing, and held her close. He knew she wasn't safe here anymore, and he had no choice but to send her away, as much as the thought pained him. He looked over at his men. "We will prepare for her funeral then we need to find another planet where Arianna would be safe, one where she could hide from Megatron." The Prime handed his daughter to Bumblebee, who held his sister close to him. Optimus picked up the corpse once known as his mate, Flickwing. He lead his bots out to their new base where they buried Flickwing.

A few days had passed, the prime tucked his sparkling into a stasis pod. Optimus Prime had done a lot of research to find the best planet to send her to. He hoped his little girl would remain in stasis until he can find her again. Optimus was aware she couldn't hide amongst the humans, should she awake before he could get to her. The Prime had spoken to Alpha Trion for advice, the older bot gave the prime a device, called a shrink ray, which would make his daughter appear human in size. For some unknown reason, she already looked like a human.

Optimus gently kissed his sleeping daughter's helm. "Good night little one. I will see you again." He aimed the ray at her and shrunk her down to the size of a human baby, then he closed the lid, putting Arianna in a long hibernation. With a heavy spark, he put her into an escape pod and sent his daughter away from Cybertron, the war and himself. Optimus watched her until he could no longer see is baby girl. He didn't want to do this, but had she stayed, he would lose her forever.

The pod landed on Earth in a dense forest, and sat there for many long years, the little feabot slept on, not aging a single second. One day, couple by the name of Karen and Ed where going for a hike on one sunny morning. Karen had stopped to take a drink from her bottle when she saw noticed something unusual farther away. "Hey Ed, I think I saw something, let's go take a look." she said, already making her way to the glimmer.

"Oh come on! I wanna go home. The game is about to start!" Ed whined.

"Oh relax. It's just a game. Besides, its set to record." Karen said as she approached the pod. "Huh..it looks like a time capsule or something. Whatever it is, it looks old." she said as she looked for a way to open it up.

"It's not the same!...leave that thing alone-" he started.

"Its opening!" interrupted Karen as she looked inside. A young child with blond hair with a red and a blue streak slept peacefully in the pod. "Oh, you poor thing." Karen cooed as she lifted out the young child. "You're out here all alone aren't you? You poor thing."

Ed groaned as his wife pulled out the child. "Put that thing back! We don't need a child!"

Karen glared at Ed. "She is alone out here, if we leave her she'll starve to death. Someone must have abandoned her, left the poor child out in the cold. We are taking her in and raising her as our own. End of discussion." she snapped. The girl slowly woke up and looked up at Karen before starting to cry. "Shhh, it's ok, dear. I'm here. It's ok little Sarah."

"Oh great. You named it." Ed complained following behind.

"Ed, knock it off! She is our daughter now. Get used to it!" Karen snapped. "Sometimes I wonder why I don't divorce your ass! You know perfectly well I want a daughter. If it wasn't for my ovarian cancer, we would have one by now. So shut up and let me have this one thing." Due to her cancer, Karen had both of her ovaries removed, which also removed any chance of her being a mom.

Ed opened his mouth only to close it back up. He knew arguing with his wife was pointless.

Karen took Arianna home, and the first thing was to unwrap her from the blanket that her father had her in. The woman gasped at what she thought was a beautiful sight. Her new daughter was no ordinary girl, she had two beautiful shimmery pink fairy looking wings sprouting from her shoulder blades.

Ed, who was in the room, had happened so see this. "Oh, just what we need a freak! Put that thing back, we don't need it. She could be some kind of monster, here to destroy us."

Karen glared at him. "Ed, knock it off! She is beautiful, and our daughter. We will take care of her. So what she's different, or not human. Obviously her real parents couldn't keep her, or didn't want her. Grow a pair, and learn to be decent for once. Consider yourself lucky I have a heart not to divorce your lazy ass!" She snapped. Karen is the one who works, and she makes a lot of money as a surgeon, while Ed is a stay at home bum. Should they divorce, he would have been homeless. Karen was a type of person who cared a lot, some would say too caring, however she wasn't the type to let people walk over her.

Arianna, now Sarah grew up under Karen's guidance. She loved Arianna, and made sure the girl knew it. Ed on the other hand, made sure she knew he hated her. While Ed would never hurt her physically, he would constantly call her a freak, useless, and other not so nice names while his wife was at work. Sarah was happy girl, who loved her mom and life. That is, until a month after her ninth birthday.

Karen was coming home from work late one day when a sports car whizzed past her. Behind her was a red Aston Martin with custom paint on its doors. The red car rammed into her, pushing her out of the way and off the road. The car rolled down a steep hill until it finally rested upside down. A passerby had seen the accident and called for an ambulance. Help arrived quickly, but unfortunately Karren was already dead by the time the ambulance got there.


End file.
